


Rewrite the Stars

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is a good bro, F/F, F/M, I JUST NEEDED SOME ANGST OK, I SWEAR IM NOT HOMOPHOBIS, IM BISEXUAL, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sad Ending, Sodomy is illegal, Song fic, Spirit World, im sorry, its sad, then happy, then sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Sokka and Zuko try.But sometimes, that’s not enough in the long run.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I cried wriitng this.
> 
> I really did.

_ You know I want you _

_ It's not a secret I try to hide _

_ I know you want me _

_ So don't keep sayin' our hands are tied _

_ You claim it's not in the cards _

_ And fate is pullin' you miles away _

_ And out of reach from me _

_ But you're here in my heart _

_ So who can stop me if I decide _

_ That you're my destiny? _

“Zuko, why?” Sokka questions.

“Sokka-”

“No. I’ve heard it from your advisors. ‘I’m not fire nation.’ I heard it from Azula. ‘Sodomy is illegal.’ I heard it from our own friends. ‘Zuko isn’t worth my time.’ But you are. So why? Why do you say no? What’s your reason?” Sokka pleads desperately.

Zuko’s eyes are brimmed with tears.

“It’s not going to work, Sokka. Please. For both of our sakes, let me go.”

_ What if we rewrite the stars? _

_ Say you were made to be mine _

_ Nothing could keep us apart _

_ You'd be the one I was meant to find _

_ It's up to you, and it's up to me _

_ No one can say what we get to be _

_ So why don't we rewrite the stars? _

_ Maybe the world could be ours _

_ Tonight _

Sokka kisses him.

It’s out of the blue in the middle of the room.

Zuko can feel everyone stop and look.

But it was just….perfect.

It was meant to be.

But clearly no one else thought so.

“Sodomy!’

_ You think it's easy _

_ You think I don't wanna run to you _

_ But there are mountains _

_ And there are doors that we can't walk through _

_ I know you're wondering why because we're able to be _

_ Just you and me within these walls _

_ But when we go outside, you're gonna wake up and see _

_ That it was hopeless after all _

“Zuko has been tainted,” the generals argue.

Zuko wants to scream and cry but can’t do anything as he’s bound and gagged like Sokka.

“This boy,” the mister spat, glaring at Sokka. “He ruined our precious Fire Lord. He will pay for his crimes.”

The judge bangs his gave, against the podium.

“Death sentence to the boy for fainting Fire Nation Royalty.”

_ No one can rewrite the stars _

_ How can you say you'll be mine? _

_ Everything keeps us apart _

_ And I'm not the one you were meant to find _

_ It's not up to you _

_ It's not up to me _

_ When everyone tells us what we can be _

_ How can we rewrite the stars? _

_ Say that the world can be ours _

_ Tonight _

Zuko breaks into the prison.

He knows he has a few minutes left but he was going to use them.

“Sokka, Sokka, where are you,” he calls desperately.

“We got him out,” a voice says.

Zuko turns around to see a sympathetic Aang in the doorway.

“I figured out a way to go to the Spirit World. Katara and Sokka are already there with Toph and Suki. Come on,” Aang says, eyes twinkling and hand outstretched.

“You don’t hate me?” Zuko asks.

Aang smiles at him.

“I could never, Sifu Hotman.”

_ All I want is to fly with you _

_ All I want is to fall with you _

_ So just give me all of you _

_ It feels impossible _

_ It's not impossible _

_ Is it impossible? _

_ Say that it's possible _

_ How do we rewrite the stars? _

_ Say you were made to be mine? _

_ Nothing can keep us apart _

_ 'Cause you are the one I was meant to find _

_ It's up to you _

_ And it's up to me _

_ No one can say what we get to be _

_ And why don't we rewrite the stars? _

_ Changing the world to be ours _

Zuko and Sokka sit on the doorway to their house, spirits jumping around and chirping their delight.

They were joyous creatures, always wanting the best.

They had gotten married with their friends around them and many spirits to cheer for the couple.

Sokka had been very concerned about the wedding not being up to Zuko’s standards.

Zuko had simply smiled and Sokka could still hear his wonderful husband’s words echoing in his mind.

“If I’m with you, nothing could ever go wrong, my love.”

_ You know I want you _

_ It's not a secret I try to hide _

_ But I can't have you _

_ We're bound to break and my hands are tied _

The roses slip from Zuko’s finger, hitting the dirt on top of the grave with slow fall.

Petal after petal slowly drifting.

Till they hit the ground, the only sound in deafening silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
